jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartholomew Chang
Bartholomew Chang is a Taiwanese millionaire, as well as an international philanthropist and criminal mastermind. He also is the arch-nemesis of the J-Team, and leader of the Chang Gang. History Chang lost his right hand in an iron fist competition and from then on had to wear prosthetic in its place. His favorite one was made of jade, which he took an obsession to. He began collecting jade both by legal and illegal means, the latter of which including stealing museum artifacts. As he maintained a venerable public face, authorities couldn't investigate or arrest him without proof. Chang slowly built his empire through recruitment of his martial arts tournaments (under the guise that it's for charity); those who won were offered a place in his organization. During one of his tournament, the J-Team, hired by Captain Black of Section 13, competed to get an inside on where his jade was located. Only Tohru managed to win. Later, Chang gave the winners a tour of his facilities, which he claimed to be all for charity. But then Jackie Chan accidentally crashed in, looking for his niece Jade, forcing Chang's hand. But the J-Team, allied with Chang's sumos, who had come to respect Tohru, defeated him and sent him off to jail. Seeking revenge, Chang collaborated with a dark chi wizard to create clones of the entire J-Team (including Jade and Paco). He even had one of himself to replace himself in prison. However, his disappearance is exposed when his clone is revealed to have both hands. He then had the J-clones steal jade sculptures to frame each of them. But then the clones' existences were discovered, and Tohru was able to use a spell that awakened the clones' dormant good personalities. With these additional reinforcements, Chang was arrested again. Chang later recruited non-clone counterparts of the J-Team, calling them the Chang Gang, and they busted him out of prison. During a fight between the teams, a spell Jade used on the former to gain seniority backfired, turning the J-Team into toddlers, allowing the Chang Gang to continue their thefts. When the J-Tots interrupted one of their raids, Chang ordered his gang to eliminate his enemies, only for Jade to use the same spell on them, thus evening the odds. Even so, little Chang was still very dangerous and fought Jade. Jade gave him an ultra wedgie, forcing him to surrender. He and his gang were then sent off to juvenile detention. Powers and Abilities Chang is a criminal mastermind and businessman. He usually uses his henchmen to take care of hostile opposition. However, it is only when forced into personal combat that he proves to be an able fighter. For this purpose, Chang keeps a collection of metal hands fitted with claws and blades, which he can easily snap onto the wrist of his amputated hand. Appearances Season 3 *''Re-Enter the J-Team'' *''Attack of the J-Clones'' Season 4 *''Deja Vu'' *''The J-Tots'' Trivia *A running joke in each of the episodes dealing with Chang is that whenever the word jade is mentioned, Jade pops in, and the others have to correct: "The stone, not the niece", or even vice versa (as she is possibly named after the stone itself). *He bears some similarities with Doctor No, antagonist from the first 007 movie "Dr. No", both have prosthetic hands and runs illegal, underground business. Both are also Asian (with Dr. No being Chinese). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Villains Category:Incarcerated Category:Chang Gang